Soft Side
by OhDamnits Baby
Summary: Tris Prior doesn't stay in one place, she goes where the biggest pay check is provided and she doesn't. Doesn't - as in 'Does. Not.' Fall in love. Death, Destruction, Money and Men. Are the Four necessities in her life. And that's the way it always will be.
1. Chapter One

**Tris POV**

Strutting down the crumbling pathway I feel eyes on me. Not just any eyes either. The only eyes I've needed all night. I decide now is a good time to call out the eyes that've followed me from the prestige bar.

I pause my walk and turn toward them, jutting my hip out to the right, "You gonna come talk to me or just gonna follow me home?" I ask smirking cheekily at the young man who towers over me by another foot or so.

He fumbles for a response, "Oh- Uh… I didn't re-"

"You're lucky you're hot." I cut him off with a wink and sashay away from him.

"Hey! Wait!" I stop in my tracks as per his request, "Can I at least get your number?"

I smirk in response, "I'll do you one better" I grab his hand and pull him along with me, his laugh is could probably be listed under _melodic_ but I'm not listening to him. I have to stay focused.

"Hey? So my place or yours?" he flirts,

"Mine, obviously!" I turn to him as we stop in front of the block of apartments I've been living in for the past weekend, and draw him close.

"Kiss Me," I whisper, it comes out as more of a command then I intended but eh, it'll get the job done.

He places a soft hand on my left cheek and kisses me tenderly.

His eyes search mine as we pull apart, "What's your name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Michaelson." I grab his hand and run towards the elevator and pull him inside.

We wait for the top floor, not missing a beat, his arm snakes around my waist and he pulls me close and into a heated make-out session only interrupted by the ding of the opening elevator.

"Shit. This is huge!" he mutters,

I smile, "Mummy and Daddy weren't poor and I mean being and only child meant all of it came to me," I smile shyly at young Alex.

I move out of his grasp and walk towards the bedroom with him following behind like a lost pup. "So how're we gonna do this Rachel?" his voice is nasely and is starting to get annoying. Thankfully.

I hide my smirk. "Well Alex. Something tells me yo–" He cuts me off,

"I didn't tell you my name…" he whispers,

"Indeed you did not," I point towards the bright red leather couch in the bedroom, "Now sit."

"No! I'm leaving you fucking creep!" Alex shouts and turns to run but the idiot smacks into the door.

I laugh at his stupidity. "Honestly Alex. Did you really think I wouldn't shut the door? That's like sex tip numero uno!" I grab him by his hair and push him into the lounge,

"Please! What do you want?" He pleads,

"Just a bit of fun. And don't worry, I'll help myself," I speak slowly, as I tie him to the arm rest, "It'll hurt less if you try not struggle," I sigh as I head towards the walk-in-robe.

"So, who are you?" he shouts,

"Your worst nightmare…" I release a fake laugh, "That's what people who are gonna kill you say right? God! I've been on the road awhile so I don't know what we say anymore. I think I told the last guy that I was his wife and I couldn't believe he forgot who I was. You know? Fuck with him a little?"

I re-enter the large bedroom dressed in black leggings, a black singlet and black leather jacket, along with a bag full of fun toys.

The look on his face is the best I've seen a little while. "Oh my god. You're her. You're the one wh–"

"I suggest you shut your face Mr Werst." I pull out a small throwing blade, "lets not make it worse than it already is, okay?"

He visibly gulps, "okay," he whispers.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

 **Sneak Peak into my new story!**

 **Hope ya'll like it xx**


	2. Chapter Two

**TRIS POV**

Cleaning has always been my least favourite chore. And it's something that's kind of carried over with me from my childhood and into my adulthood. So I just don't do it. Not after I'm done at work anyway. But I do always make sure to leave a little note on top making sure the family are aware of what happened to he or she.

I wash my face and hands, clean my most prized possessions (the only things I will ever clean) and check the note one last time. I check everything over once, twice and then a third time. Making sure none of my belongings are left behind.

I straighten the bright red jacket belonging to my favourite alias, 'Rachel Michaelson' for the last time and walk out the apartment door. The walk to the car is calming, giving me an opportunity to relax for the first time in 2 killings. I haven't been home as often as I like, which means my friends ask questions. So nosey!

Ahh speak of one of the devils! _My_ phone blares an annoying tune making me aware of which phone it is and who is calling.

I release a sigh, "Hey Chicka! Long time-no-speak!" I shriek into the phone,

"Oh my goodness Tris! Where have you been?! We miss you! Tell me you're coming home soon! Its been a month too long!" Christina scolds me on the other end.

"A month? Oh my goodness! I'm so so sorry Chrissy! I lost track of time! I'll make it up to you; I'll be home in about a day. We can do anything my darling Chrissy would like…" I feel so confused, a month? I guess there was 2 killings on different sides of the country, yeah that'd be it.

"Girls night?!" She squeals excitedly,

"Obvi!" I laugh along with her as I pack my stuff into the car.

I hear mubbling on the other end and then a scream. Christina.

"Chris?! Don't worry! I'm on my way! Don't forget what I taught you! Oh my god… oh my god… I love you Christina." I almost tear up, remembering my last conversation with my mother. Not again.

Christina's voice comes through the phone, "Oh my god." Christina drops an octave, she's fine?...

"Hello?" I whisper getting frustrated from the lack of communication on her end.

"He finally did it! It's Will! He asked me out! Oh my god Trissy! You were right!" She cries,

"Jesus Christina! I thought you died!" I laugh in relief, "But I'm so happy for you two! It was just a matter of time. Anyway Chrissy, I suppose I should leave you to the epic surprise he's got waiting for you… Love ya! See you tomorrow night! And don't fuck on my couch or I'll be chopping you both up and spreading them around the country!" I shout and end the call.

Ahh I love them.

Hopping into the white Ferrari and settling into the seats makes me smile, this is the life. Maybe if what happened those 6 years ago didn't happen. things might've turned out differently.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Mom! I'm home! Caleb went to a friends place!" I shout to my mother as I walk towards the kitchen to grab a snack and some OJ. Five minutes pass and she hasn't answered or appeared so I decide to call her._

 _Two rings and she picks up, "Hi Baby" She whispers,_

 _"_ _Hey Mama, I just got home from school, Caleb went to Roberts house, what an asshat! I don't like Robert – he's weird… Anyway, where are you?"_

 _She releases a noise that sounds like a strangled sob._

 _"_ _Mom?" I ask,_

 _"_ _Bea-Tris. I love you. Both of you. I have to protect you both and this is the only way." She whispers,_

 _"_ _Mom? Why are you whispering? I know you love us, we love you too, come home now, your scaring me!" What's going on?!_

 _"_ _Tris, I love you. Be somebody, don't let anyone or anything hold you back. You are so brave, you always have been" There is a grunt on the other end of the phone,_

 _"_ _What'd I say?! No phone calls! No screaming! Hang up and stay where you are!" Is that dad?_

 _The voice continues but on the phone this time, "Who is this?!"_

 _"_ _Dad? What's going on?" I whimper,_

 _"_ _What the fuck Natalie?!" The line goes dead._

 _I call the police, reciting the phone call and state my name, description and location, along with my mother and the man I assume to be my father. Then, I call Caleb and tell him to come home immediately._

 _Caleb turned 18 in the month prior so I was lucky enough to not get lost in the system. I was seventeen when my mother died, a senior in high school with a good group of friends. Just turned 18 when I was made aware of my fathers real identity and that he murdered my mother._

 _End Flashback_

I mourned my mother, for 3 months exactly. And then I trained, I ran away to the one man that wasn't trusted by anyone in the country. Eric Coulter the untouchable assassin. I became his Apprentice and then after 4 years I became Six. The world's most wanted assassin, not by the police, they actually like me… I think? I mean I help them out and basically do their job for them, so why wouldn't they?

I smirk as I rev the engine and speed out of the under covered carpark.

Finally headed home.

* * *

On autopilot, I somehow manage to make it into my apartment building, up the newly polished stairs and into my bed without too many injuries. However, as I begin to give into the blissful hell that is sleep, I'm jolted awake by an overly aggressive knock on my front door. I side eye my alarm, only to find that it is _12:47…_ ugh what the fuck?

I inwardly groan but grab the gun I keep tapped under my side table and wake up fully. The person on the other side of the door knocks again, more frantic this time,

"Who is it?" I shout, trying to look through the peep hole in the door,

"Uh… hi? My name's Four … could you let me in… like, now?" His voice tells me he's been running and he almost sound nervous, but I can't stop thinking about his name, I've never met another number,

"Why? What are you running from?" He snorts in response and mutters,

"Fuck! I think you mean who? Now are you gonna help me or what?!" Four replies, clearly getting agitated.

I release a sigh, slip my gun into the drawers in the hallway and head back towards the door.

"Promise not to kill me?" I almost laugh at the fact that I could do more damage to him then he could me,

"Of course, please!" He begs and I yank open the door, which he happily bounds through.

He stands in front of me, broad chest heaving, and he certainly isn't bad on the eyes either. I quirk a brow,

"D'you speak number boy?"

He looks dazed for half a beat and then replies, "Uh… yeah? Sorry, thank you, my ex-girlfriend Nita went and called her new boyfriend that I hit on her and that I forced myself on her and now he's trying to kill me.. he won't listen to reason – that bitch is crazy!" He chuckles,

"Sounds about right… So why didn't you go to your own room?" I ask,

It's his turn to quirk an eyebrow, "Because I live in the penthouse, and I don't know about you, but running up all those stairs from someone trying to kill you? Doesn't sound so smart huh?"

And I laugh thinking back to one of the women I did that with, she tried so hard but fell on one of them and couldn't get up fast enough, I reply to Four,

"Touche my new found friend, touché…"

* * *

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
